Fight to the Death
by Twitchy De Squirrel
Summary: Follow Toothless as he battles his sister to the end. The NF code only allows For one Offspring to survive, who will it be? rated T for deadness, please review!
1. Chapter 1

Tail Thrashing, the young Night fury flapped his still wet wings. His Mother stood over him, her wings forming a large, warm tent above his head. Lifting his lips he snarled at his sister, who had a large white patch over her eye. She was different; he understood that as soon as he met her. She, Snowpatch, was older by a few moons. She towered over him, lifted lips, growling at him, she had killed all the other eggs, pushing them off the cliff, but, she hadn't the time to kill this little brat.

The small, regular male Night fury snarled back. He was halve Snowpatch's size, and was almost the same weight. His Tail Fins spread, He crouched low to the ground. Being younger had a disadvantage. The Night Fury law said only one offspring were to live. He felt a deep power that told him he HAD to live. He had to kill his older sister.

It had been two moons since this first meeting, the Small Night Fury, Named Toothless for his weird ability of sheathing his teeth. Toothless was as big as his sister, and ready to take her on, to claim his spot as only son.

Watching his mother taking off from the ledge, he waved his wing goodbye, hoping it wasn't his last time seeing his beautiful mother. Twitching his ear to listen to a loud hissing from behind, he jumped, diving off the edge of the cliff, he snapped his wings open, narrowly avoiding a fire blast from SnowPatch. Turning around he saw her getting ready to blast again. Opening his own mouth he shot his own light blue fire blast at her. He didn't wait to see if it hit, he dove strait toward the ocean. Right as he was about to hit it, he heard a horrified scream from his sister.

Wings pumping beneath the waves, Toothless swam quickly, twisting and turning, avoiding the blasts from above, he shot out, claws digging through scaled flesh, clawing at wings and fins. Toothless glimpsed his sisters face. The Black part of her face was burned and bloody. Her eye was missing, leaving a gaping black hole.

Mouth wide open, he turned, grasping SnowPatch's shoulder and yanking hard. He felt his wings being torn at. SnowPatch turned in mid air, her tail smacking Toothless in the face.

Eyes closed, Toothless began to plummet toward the ocean, toward sharp, pointed rocks. He twisted, only a little closer to the rocks. Eyes closed, Toothless closed his eyes, letting everything go...


	2. Chapter 2

Powerful wings pumping, Toothless shot back into the air, He could feel SnowPatch's hot breath on his tail fins. Pumping harder, he tried to get away. He turned to look over his shoulder, snarling a deadly curse, causing her to snarl and lunge ahead.

Knocking him over Toothless went flying. Spinning uncontrollabley, he smashed face first into the cliff edge. Looking up, Toothless saw a shining whit star shooting toward him. Blinking his Green yellow eyes, he spun to the right, narrowly avoiding his sisters sharp, jagged claws. Lifting his lips once again, he struck out, ripping her lest wing in two.

Snowpatch Screeched. The pain was unbearable. The spinning cloud covered her vision, sending her into a terror spiked fury. She lashed out, no longer seeing what happened. She felt Her brothers flesh beneath her claws, and dug. She felt him try and twist away, making the long scratch wounds grow deeper.

Ripping repeatedly, Toothless grabbed his sister by the throat and dug his sharp teeth deep, deep enough to feel the pulse of her heart, pumping life blood through her body. Toothless's teeth met the warm vein and bit deep, severing it in two. The life blood sweeping into his mouth.

He let her drop to the ground. Body flailing as she tried to stop her life from ebbing away into the shadows. With a hurr filled with bloodlust glory, Toothless sprang into the night, his pure black body twisting through the shadows. Leaving his sister to struggle against the flow of life.

Feeling alone, Snowpatch lay, panting as her life slipped into shadows. The world was growing cold. Her aloneness was overwhelming. The blood flow was beginning to ebe. She lifted her head when a sound came to her only working ear. A noisy hiss, the sound of scavengers waiting for her to die. Letting the last of her energy go, she shot a blast of fire directly into the crowd. Her head flopped backwords as her chest heaved the last of her air, out of her body.


End file.
